


Australia Sounds So Much Safer

by TwilightRamblings



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Discussion of Abortion, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Gen, Inner Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightRamblings/pseuds/TwilightRamblings
Summary: Added scene in EP 1.06. Ever wonder what happened between Hayley leaving Elijah in the kitchen and him coming in to interrupt Rebekah and Klaus talking? Consider this Elijah's inner monologue in that moment of time. I always wondered why neither Elijah or Rebekah were shown to even consider the idea that the whole family might just be safer in a place that wasn't New Orleans. This is prior to Hayley finding out about the wolf pack in the Bayou being her family, of course. Also, slight canon-divergence: Kol is still alive but not in New Orleans.





	Australia Sounds So Much Safer

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a long time since the first season aired but the more I think about it, and the more they used leaving New Orleans as a plot point in the series itself, I just had to believe that someone as smart and calculating as Elijah didn't have a lot to think about during the early episodes.

Elijah sighed as he reached into the sink to retrieve the dirty cereal bowl Hayley had discarded there. She may have been coming back to clean it, but Elijah had long learned not to put tasks off when around his family. You never knew when someone might get a little impulsive with a dagger or throwing threats at an angry coven of witches. 

His time spent in Davina’s company over the last day had been illuminating, to say the least. The witches had drawn them into a situation already far out of their control and hadn’t been so kind as to explain exactly what that situation was. While Davina’s story was tragic and he sympathised with her distress and anger, he had been hesitant to give his word that he would help her. The last thing they needed now was to be involved in witch business. His sympathy for Sophie Deveraux was now a thing of the past; Davina had made it clear that she had lied to them in order to get what she wanted.

He absent-mindedly cleaned the dish while shaking his head in dismay that Hayley had almost resorted to a breakfast of chocolate cake with ice cream instead of something more nutritious. He wondered if anyone had talked to her about the needs of the baby that was growing inside her; certainly he hadn’t a chance to discuss with her whether she had what she needed. And with Nikklaus in such a vindictive mood, Elijah wasn’t sure it was for the best. Perhaps Rebekah could be convinced. She had always been interested in “real human experiences”. Now that they’d adjusted to it, nothing seemed more real than Hayley carrying Nikklaus’ baby. 

Of course, Rebekah had already began to drop hints about leaving again. Elijah knew she had not wanted to come to New Orleans in the first place; he wondered if now that she had met Hayley she might decide against leaving. Rebekah’s claim of wanting freedom was confusing to him; he’d spent a hundred years without his family, wishing for their return and reunion. It was surely just rebellion, a childish way of getting back at Nikklaus for daggering her. After all, she had been happy here in New Orleans. They all had. And if Nikklaus got his way, they would be happy again. 

It had hurt to send Kol away from the family after the events in Mystic Falls. He’d become too antagonistic to Elena and her Salvatore brothers, so Elijah had had no choice but to give him the choice of a dagger or a plane ticket. Thankfully, he’d chosen the plane ticket. The last time they spoke he’d been in Australia, exploring a part of the world they’d yet to reach so far. Kol’s descriptions of the vastness and remoteness of the country came back to him as he thought of his brother; Elijah couldn’t deny it sounded much safer and more secure than Nikklaus’ desire to seat them back in the centre of the French Quarter. 

In fact, considering the tale Davina had told him yesterday of the rivalry between the vampires and the witches of the French Quarter, being so far away in the plantation suddenly became much more appealing as well. At least here there was no chance for people to sneak up unannounced or report on their whereabouts to Marcel. Rebekah had caught him up on the details of what had transpired while he was daggered in Davina’s attic room. His heart ached momentarily at the idea that Hayley had almost poisoned herself in order to cause a miscarriage and that she’d had to go through that experience alone. Rebekah’s introduction to the parts of their family history he’d deliberately kept from the story when telling it to Hayley had not been a gentle one. He was determined to avoid escalating the conflict with Nikklaus any further; apart from an icy demeanour, he couldn’t afford to antagonise Nikklaus. For what it was worth, he did seem at a least a little contrite for using his older brother as an easily-discarded pawn in his chess match, which, for Nikklaus, was about as close to a real apology Elijah ever really hoped to get. Was as close to peace as they were going to get at this time. 

Of course, peace was an interesting concept these days. In abstract, his days searching for Katherina Petrova over the last hundred years had been somewhat peacefully; separated from Nikklaus, moving from city to city as he pleased, or when another sign of Katherine had surfaced. That had been peacefully, but lonely. And now his family had been back together for less than three years and they were already fragmenting apart again. The pressure of conflict with Marcel and the witches would make things worse, without a doubt, and Hayley’s vulnerability would have them all on edge until they could secure her home. 

For a moment, Elijah allowed himself to consider the home they’d once has as children. The village were they’d grown up, playing in the dirt between houses, or playing hide-and-seek in the woods around them. Mystic Falls may now stand where that village had once been, but the woods had still been the same. Their childhood had been remarkably free and full of play, except for those times when Mikael had unleashed his temper on them all. It would be a shame that Nikklaus’ child may very well not end up with the same kind of childhood, now that they were staying in New Orleans where the streets would be fraught with those who might spite the girl for her heritage. Even if they were able to calm the storm of today, there would always be one tomorrow. Perhaps the girl would have been far safer if Hayley had never come to New Orleans and instead sought a home as far from other supernaturals as possible; it would have been easy to hide the baby’s parentage once she was older and the timing was not so easy to calculate. 

But that was no longer an option for any of them. At least not while Sophie Deveraux was still linked to Hayley. Which meant his first order of business for the day was going to be convincing that little witch to unlink herself from Hayley, whether she wanted to or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic posting for a looong time, so I'm sorry if I've missed any tags or things I should have done :)  
> Also, this work is being published as part of an assignment I'm doing for my university writing course, so my tutor may see any comments/reviews left on it - thought I'd let people know so you can avoid commenting if that makes you feel uncomfortable.


End file.
